


Always Count

by Royale_Luna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fiction, Literature, Other, Romance, Short Stories, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royale_Luna/pseuds/Royale_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small short one shot based off of one of my favorite lines Sherlock has said to Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Count

**Author's Note:**

> Just a, fairly short drable I came up with watching one of my favorite Molly/Sherlock moments...Haha, Sorry it's short.

Molly stood over the gravestone, it was a small goodbye but just..remembering what he'd said...Was more then enough for her..  
_'Your wrong you know, You do count..You have always counted..I have always trusted you...'_  
The words that would ring in her mind forever...She'd never forget him, always remembering him as the one that...truly thought she did count, that cared and didn't take her for the idiot..everyone else did...She left a small envelope, one the grave, her goodbye..It was short, and sweet..But she knew he would understand it..."Goodbye Sherlock.." She whispered softly

Sherlock had been watching, trying not to let the emotion get the better of him..pushing it back as he always did..Seeing Molly hurt, was one of the worst feelings in the world for him, but he knew he'd done what he'd had to..to protect her..To Protect John...He couldn't let Moriarty get to them..Taking the note he opened it, wiping just the smallest tear at the simple, but heartfelt words..  
"You will always count, Molly" he whispered softly

_**"Thank you, for reminding me..That I do count...I will always be there for you, Sherlock  
-M"** _


End file.
